Alaude
Alaude AKA Kyrios or Konsta by his real name is the Gundam freak who usually only talks about Gundam even though others might be talking about other subjects. Even when not talking about Gundams he would try and somehow manage to change the subject into Gundam and then continue to brainwash the present users of the convo to watch it. A lifelong dream of his would be to become a real Gundam himself and that's why he would often use a reaction picture declaring that he himself would indeed be a Gundam. At first he was mostly just talking about Gundam alone but one magical day a user known as The Dreaded Alias decided to join the thread and he was a huge fan of Gundam and other Mecha series as well and without a moment to lose Alaude thought to himself that he must use every possibly way he can to keep The Dreaded Alias from leaving the thread. Alaude soon realized that the easiest way to keep this new amazing user in the thread he would offer to watch his favorite anime which is Code Geass and thsat way he could form a bond with him and managed to keep him in the thread and turned him into a regular there. Later on they formed such a great bond that occasionally they can automatically tell what the other is thinking and call it QBW(Quantum Brain Waves). Still due to Alias not being online always when Alaude was because of their different timezones Alaude was forced to once again talk about Gundam alone without anyone realizing what he was even talking about. This could often cause confusion in the other users but it would cause the biggest confusion when Alias would finally arrive and join the converstaion with more Gundam words that no one else wouldn't understand. There was also the time when they used a lot of Pundams which basically were bad puns using Gundam names for example the most often used one would be "Get on my Tier" which uses the Gundam character Tieria Erde in it. Lately Alias got obsessed with the anime called Legend of the Galactic Heroes and managed to get Alaude to watch it too causing it to be one of his favorite animes which they then started wanking together in the convo trying to get other people to watch it too but unfortunately faililng. It should also be mentioned that even though Gundam was Alaude's main focus all the time he is still a huge fan of Bleach as well and given the opportunity he would try and get other people to read it as well, unfortunately the thread however had quite big Bleach haters as well and it never worked out that well. Alaude has been slowly, but surely, taking series recommendations from the Kingtributor Rax, something that will become one of Alaude's greatest decisions. One of these series is the infamous gore porn DEADtube, something that drove forever deep into Alaude's psyche and eventually finally push him to become a cyborg in the hopes of purging the images from his mind. Rax is in the push to get him to watch Wakfu, which shows promise, but also Keijo which would work with any normal man, but not Alaude as he's only sexually aroused by machines. Feats Alaude has managed to aquire during his stay in the House of Uzumaki Convo thread # Getting The Dreaded Alias to watch and read Bleach # Getting 8Apedemak8 to watch all of Gundam (almost there) also LoGH. # Getting 8Apedemak8 to also read Bleach # Getting Chibi to watch Gundam Seed and Gundam 00 # Getting Rax to watch season 1 of Gundam 00 # With the aid of 8Apedemak8 has managed to get Packard and Bonta to watch Gundam but also Fusion to start Gundam War in The Pocket and he has plans to watch more. Important information you might want to know # Loves Gundam and Bleach # Loves Legend of the Galactic Heroes and Katekyo Hitman Reborn # Lives in Finland, wishes he would live somewhere else. # Collects Gundams has used around 2600€ on them # He wishes to get married on top of a Gundam statue. # Has a dog named Elmo, it's a French Bulldog # He's developed a crush on the mechanical girl Penny from RWBY # Black Clover has become one of his favorite mangas, you can blame Rax for that. # Is addicted to playing Bleach Brave Souls even though he gets constantly destroyed by RNG in the game.